VerdantLeafeon's TPA
VerdantLeafeon's most well known project/show, Total Pokemon Action, is a 26-Episode long season, having 3 Aftermaths every 8 Episode incriment.(The last Aftermath is after Episode 25 but before the Finale, to add more action, leading up to the finale.) This season includes what "should have been covered" in Chip's(VerdantLeafeon's) supposed but failed prequel, TPI. This includes relationships, villains, heros, and mirror images from Total Drama. Some of the main villains include Clone Wartortle, Cherubi, (Blue Orb) Pikachu, (Jealous) Chikorita and Chaobuu, both on Team Worthless Wurmple. Chaobuu was the head honcho, but once Clone Squirtle evovled, he started to take more charge so their leadership and malice are at equal levels with one another. Another villain is Munchlax, of Team Squawking Spearow. Munchlax is very devious behind his presumed dumb masquerade. Some of the "heros", so to speak, are Mijumaru, Black-tailed Eevee, Zuruggu, Clone Charmander, Buneary, Blue-tailed Eevee, Zorua, Vulpix, and Red-tailed Eevee. Host: Sudowoodo Chef: Scizor Teams: Squawking Spearow: 1. Eevee(Leader)-NVash 2. (S)Eevee-empoleon989 3. Eevee-Dancetilyoudrop92 4. Zorua-shiironeko 5. Mijumaru-Cyndaquilboy2010 6. Munchlax-FanofDiglett1 7. Sentret-??? 8. Clone Charmander-GoPokemon1000 9. Teddiursa-pinkbelossom 10. Zuruggu-epicsharpedo 11. Eevee-SHINXBOY1 12. Chikorita-TheGp112 Worthless Wurmple: 1. Cherubi(Leader)-Vaporterra 2. (S)Eevee-QuilJ1 3. Eevee-VLProductions517 4. Snivy-Goedders 5. Buneary-MrPokeguy1 6.Pikachu-Wave3436 7. Ralts-Thetoycollector100 8. Vulpix-clilmoma33830 9. Taillow-crystalkirby8 10. Clone Squirtle-TheZappingManectric 11. Chaobuu-Sizorwooper2 12. Eliminated: 1. Totodile-LuckyLucario1 2. Chimchar-TheSwiftYanmega 3. Torchic-Shadestar8 4. Revealed in Episode 5 5. Revealed in Episode 6 6. Revealed in Episode 7 7. Revealed in Episode 8 8. Revealed in Episode 9 9. Revealed in Episode 10 10. Revealed in Episode 11 11. Revealed in Episode 12 12. Revealed in Episode 13 13. Revealed in Episode 14 14. Revealed in Episode 15 ~~MERGE~~ ??? and ??? Return 15. Revealed in Episode 16 16. Revealed in Episode 16 17. Revealed in Episode 16 18. Revealed in Episode 17 19. Revealed in Episode 17 20. Revealed in Episode 18 21. Revealed in Episode 19 22. Revealed in Episode 20 23. Revealed in Episode 21 24. Revealed in Episode 22 25. Revealed in Episode 23 26. Revealed in Episode 24 26. Revealed in Episode 25 Runner-Up: Winner: Episodes: TPA Episodes: Part I: 1. Been There, Saw That-Saw(Final 22) 2. Poke-Force!(4 Add ins)-G-Force(Final 25) 3. Pirates of the Cianwood Sea!-Pirates of the Caribbean(Final 25) 4. Elves in 2012-Elf;2012(Final 24) 5. Respectable Us-Despicable Me(Final 23) 6. Lightsaberz-Star Wars(Final 22) 7. Indiana Jones and Treasure!-Indiana Jones(Final 21) 8. Bang Bang Bang!-Silverado(Final 20) Aftermath I 9. Teh Path of Stars-Star Trek(Final 19) 10. I Hate You, Wartortle-I Love You, Man(Final 18) 11. Superspecialawesome-Superbad(Final 17) 12. Mijumaru VS The World-Scott Pilgrim VS The World(Final 16) 13. Zoroark-Men - X-Men(Final 15) 14. To Kill A Staravia-To Kill A Mockingbird(Final 14) 15. Twilight on the 13th-Friday the 13th & Twilight (Final 13) ~MERGE!~ Part II:??? and ??? Return 16. Hairy Potters-Harry Potter(3 Leave)(Final 15)~Groups of 3, Unsuccesful group out. Aftermath II 17. Valentine's Dismay-Valentine's Day (2 Leave)(Final 13)~Couple Challenge, Losing couple out. 18. Absolutely Positively Questionable-Definitely, Maybe (Final 10) 19. Pocket Monsters Inc.-Monsters Inc. (Final 9) 20. Toy Tales-Toy Story (Final 8) 21. "I Do." "I Don't!"-Wedding Crashers (Final 7) 22. Stuff to Do before We Die, Sue Sudowoodo.-The Bucket List (Final 6) 23. Mmm, Breakfast-The Breakfast Club(Final 5) 24. A Hangover-The Hangover(Awesome Movie)(Final 4, obviously) 25. I Love You, Snivy-I Love You, Beth Cooper(Final 3) Aftermath III (Makes more sense to have an aftermath right before the finale. More stuff gets done.) 26. Dude, Where's the Money?-Dude, Where's My Car? (FINALE!)